Episode 4 (Season 4, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot The McQueens wake on a beach on a deserted island. Riley and Seth watch Warren. Silas continues to stalk Theresa. Rae begins to have second thoughts about the last minute “Ibiza night” but Will tries to change her mind. Rae is impressed by the warehouse. Theresa nurses a hangover. She asks Rae if Will is mad and she asks what Theresa thinks after the way she treated Will. Mitzeee wants to call the police and explodes at Warren. He admits that he went too far and she is furious when he says that he did everything for them. He vows to find Seth. Seth and Doug try to talk Riley out of revenge but Animal is all for it. Michael and Johnny lead the McQueens to an abandoned building. Jennifique is unimpressed when Myra tells them to help her find wood, leaving Mercedes and Johnny alone. Duncan and Ricky make up. Duncan worries about having sex with Kelly. Ricky tells him to think about how Seth will be the only virgin in their friend group. Riley tells Warren that Seth is dead - he’ll kill him when Seth gets back. He plays tricks on them. Warren tells Mitzeee to make sure that Seth doesn’t say anything about the stripper. Riley tells Warren that Animal is trying to track down the stripper. Warren meets with Ed and his gang, enlisting his help to find Animal and stopping from searching for Honey. Riley asks Mitzeee if she’s scared that her relationship will end in tears, and he picks up that she’s nervous around him. Ed’s gang ambush Animal, putting a bag over his head and tying him to a tree, leaving him hanging upside down. They laugh as he tells them of his fear of heights and he wets himself. Mercedes acts cooly towards Johnny. He goads her into telling Jennifique. Riley asks Mitzeee what to do to find Seth, as she doesn’t want him finding the police. They hear Animal yelling and find him hanging from a tree. Theresa is visited by Silas, who gives her back a scarf she dropped at the club. Bruce teases Ricky. Duncan puts his foot in it with Kelly. She asks how many ex-girlfriends he has - he says 22 or 33, before asking if that wasn’t enough. She stops herself from being shocked and tells him that it’s normal. Duncan ends up accidentally hitting Kelly and knocking her out. Animal thinks that his attack is down to Warren. Doug and Riley suggest that they get revenge on Ed. Animal backs up Warren Riley tells him that it’s not like him to back down, he’s Animal after all. Animal says that he’s Simon, the guy who wet himself thinking he was being hung off a cliff. Animal reveals that he got in contact with the stripper before being attacked and said that she’s going to come over to talk, as she didn’t want to speak over the phone. Theresa asks Silas if he’s spoken to Will, but he says that he hasn’t. Theresa wishes that she had a rewind button for last night but Silas suggests that mistakes are what define us, make us who we are. Silas interviews Theresa, asking for her attitude towards the serial killer. She says that she read that a killer needs to strike 3 times to be classed as a serial killer. Silas suggests that the killer may have struck more than 3 times, the bodies just haven’t been found yet. Duncan apologises to Kelly and she tricks him, saying that her nose might have been broken before accepting an offer to punch him back. She takes the plaster off and tells him that she was joking and he hits like a girl, like Ricky. He is amused. Silas continues to ask Theresa questions about her fears about meeting men and such. Theresa points out that if a man sleeps around, he is seen as a “big man”, but if a woman does, she’s seen as a “skank”. Silas says that it’s down to choice, she is attractive and therefore is more likely to get attention than Silas. Theresa admits that she was confused as to what to do with Will suddenly going off her, and says that when someone goes off you, it’s time to search for the next person. Silas tells her that moving on would imply that she had no emotion towards the person in the first place, as she’s not fighting for the relationship to work. Theresa reveals that she was meant to be on holiday in Ibiza, and would certainly be looking for male company over there, unimpressing Silas. He asks to use her bathroom. In the bathroom, he grabs a rope from his bag, and hides it in his back pocket. He then puts on a pair of gloves. Silas prepares to kill Theresa, but she turns around in time. He ends up backing down when he notices Kathleen-Angel. He quickly hides the rope and gloves in his pocket. Kathleen-Angel falls asleep whilst Silas is holding, and Theresa notices that she’s taken a liking to him. Rae asks Will why he’s still going ahead with the party, as it’s clear that he’s only trying to impress her. She’s disappointed when he says that she’s a mate, clearly having fallen for him. She suggests that he needs an upgrade. Rae helps Will look more attractive to Theresa. Bruce insults Duncan’s dancing, and Kelly tells him that he’s better than Bruce. He is annoyed when Ricky agrees. He challenges Duncan to a dance-off. Duncan ends up tripping over Ricky and falls face-first onto the mat. The McQueens play “I have never”. Jennifique complains about Mercedes being ungrateful. Michaela reveals that she doesn’t like Michael. Michael shows Michaela his arrangement on the beach to spell out “marry me”. She says yes, to everyone’s surprise. Mitzeee angrily confronts Warren. He is furious when she mentions Louise, and threatens Mitzeee but apologises. She walks off. Mercedes makes clear that she doesn’t want to reconcile with Johnny. He reveals that he wrote her several letters after they split and she realises that Myra must have binned them. Jennifique sees them nearly kiss and runs off. Riley tells Warren that he’s going to call 999. Warren tries to talk him out of it, claiming to do so for his sake. Doug shouts for Warren, believing to have found him. Mitzeee prepares to confess to Riley but he reveals that he’s found the phones. She is horrified. Riley reveals to Mitzeee that they found Seth. Mitzeee reveals her plan to Riley. Riley tells Mitzeee that Warren will get what’s coming to him. He locks her in the bathroom and goes to find Warren. Theresa plans what she’s going to say to Will. Will plays hard to get with Theresa and Theresa thinks that she shouldn’t have come. Rae reveals to Theresa that she likes Will. When Will returns, Theresa pushes him against the wall and kisses him. Doug leads Warren to a manhole with Seth’s t-shirt at the bottom, and makes Warren abseils down with Doug’s help. Mitzeee manages to break out of the bathroom. Warren realises that the rope has gone and orders Doug to throw the rope down, or else he will kill him. Doug throws the whole rope, not attached to anything, down the hole. Riley reveals that they’ve set him up, and Warren is furious when Seth makes an appearance. Riley tells Warren that nobody will hear him and nobody will find him down the manhole. Animal wants to beat Warren up but Riley says that they’ll call the police after the stag do. Mercedes tells Myra what happened. Myra snaps at Mercedes. Theresa asks Will if he minded her kissing him in front of Rae, he says that he didn’t mind. They share a moment. Animal confronts Ed and his friends, telling him that there’s a few things they need to know about “a mutual friend”. Will tells Rae that they’ve had so many people interested that they’ll have to turn some away. Will tells Theresa that being nice didn’t get him far. They have an argument and Theresa storms off. Ed and his friends get Warren out of the whole. Ed reveals a baseball bat and tells him that they’ve trapped the “real stupid animal”. Silas stalks Theresa, ready to strike again. Cast Regular cast *Doug - PJ Brennan *Duncan - Dean Aspen *Mercedes - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton *Myra - Nicole Barber-Lane *Rae - Alice Barlow *Ricky - Ashley Margolis *Riley - Rob Norbury *Seth - Miles Higson *Silas - Jeff Rawle *Theresa - Jorgie Porter *Warren - Jamie Lomas *Will - James Atherton Guest cast *Animal - Aston Kelly *Bruce - Ross O’Hennessy *Ed - Tom Austen *Jennifique - Amy Walsh *Johnny - Chris Coghill *Kelly - Dannielle Malone *Klaus - Roger Ringrose *Michael - Geoff Breton Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Kathleen-Angel McQueen is uncredited. *Viewing figure: 612,000. Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2011